October Song
by reverse-swing
Summary: When Piper Chapman visits Wal-Mart, she finds herself with a little more than she bargained for. A re-publication of a very fluffy Vauseman AU, with some additions, including a Halloween add-on.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Re-working of a really fluffy random AU, because once in a while, it's good to move away from angst. Maybe.**_

 _ **If you really hate it, blame NightsLightss who egged me on with the original concept.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

They're already running half an hour late, admittedly, for a party that Piper didn't want to go to in the first place, but late all the same.

'So who else is going to be there apart from Larry and Pete' Piper asks, glancing over at Polly.

'I dunno…..people' she says, crossing and then re-crossing her legs.

'Gee Poll, don't overload me with information, will you'

'I'm sorry' she replies, shuffling in her seat, 'I just really need to pee, is there anywhere we can pull over?'

'The bushes?' Piper grins.

'Ewwww, Pipes, I am _not_ doing that, I'd rather wet myself'

'Like hell you will in _my_ car, I only had it valeted last week! Just squat in the bushes'

'I'm not fucking feral…plus it's dark….who knows what's going to be lurking out there' she says, glancing out at the blurry night, beyond the fuggy car window.

Piper sighs, 'This isn't the hills have fucking eyes, we're heading towards the suburbs. Where else am I supposed to stop?'

'I dunno, somewhere that I'm not likely to be mauled by a wild bear or something'

'What's that up ahead' Piper says pointing to a neon sign in the distance.

'Wal-Mart' Polly replies, decidedly unimpressed.

'Great, so we can pull in there and you can use the bathroom'

Polly groans.

'What's the matter now?'

'It may be worth risking the bear mauling instead, I mean, who knows _what_ I'm likely to catch from the bathroom in a Wal-Mart'

'Maybe a sense of perspective, if you're lucky' Piper grins.

'Fuck you, I've got plenty perspective…'

'Just not when it comes to mingling with the minions'

'Like you shop in Wal-Mart'

'No, but it doesn't send my blood running cold like it clearly does yours'

'I can just hold it' she replies grimacing.

'Yea?'

'Yes'

'Sure?'

'Definitely'

'Good. You know what I'm really in the mood for?'

'What?'

'An ice…cold…..glass of water….'

'Piper…'

'What?'

'Just fucking stop it' Polly says, shifting in her seat for what feels like the fiftieth time.

'How about waterfalls, they're amazing aren't they? All that gushing water, just cascading down so freely and….'

'Ok, ok, fine, just pull over at the goddamn Wal-Mart will you…you're such a bitch, you know that!' Polly says scowling.

'Look, I'm doing you a favour, it's saving your Kegal muscles for something more important'

'Just hurry up will you'

'Alright! You're being very insistent for someone that never wanted to go near Wal-Mart in the first place' Piper says, struggling to contain her laughter. 'Oh and Poll, when you're done, maybe we can take a picture of you outside? Something to show the grandkids?'

'Easy there smartass, _you're_ coming inside with me'

'What? You're the one that needs to pee'

'You can wait for me outside the bathroom, come on Pipes, I would do the same for you' she says tugging on her friend's arm a little.

Piper sighs, 'ok fine, but you better be quick'

'Well I'm not planning on hanging around for a guided fucking tour'

Piper pulls into the parking lot trying to find a space nearest the store.

'Just let me out here, I'll meet you outside the bathroom' Polly says, hurriedly unbuckling herself from her seat, barely waiting for the car to come to halt before she's dashing out the door and Piper has had the chance to raise any further objections.

Piper cuts the engine and pulls out her cell to let Larry know they're now running even later. She tucks it back into her pocket, not overly concerned about what his response may be and slides out of the drivers seat. The icy nip in the air immediately catches her cheeks and she pulls her scarf around herself a little tighter, ignoring the chattering of her teeth.

 _Fucking Polly and her bladder._

'Hey you, Laura Ingalls Wilder!'

Piper looks round to see a tall woman, with long dark hair, secretary glasses and rouged lips walking towards her. She's wearing tight black jeans, a red tank and a black leather jacket. Piper's finds her eyes lingering over the woman's curves longer than they should.

'Me?' she mouths at the stranger.

'Well yea' she grins. 'You know you're not allowed to park there right?' There's an air of self-assuredness about her that makes Piper all the more curious.

'Errrm why?' she mumbles.

'Because it's a disabled parking spot and from where I'm standing, you look pretty able bodied to me'. Green eyes flash mischievously and Piper can feel herself flush.

'Do you work here?' she asks.

'Fuck no' she laughs. Piper thinks it may be the most delicious sound she's ever heard. The gentle rasp causing something warm to pulse through her. 'I've come to get some beer, what's your story? You do realise that Whole Foods is five miles thatta way' she says hooking a thumb over her shoulder and looking Piper up and down.

'What makes you think I shop at Whole Foods?' Piper replies, suddenly annoyed at the assumptions this stranger is making about her.

'Don't you? And also, well the haughty tone _really_ isn't helping your case' she smirks.

'Well….ermmmm…that's not really the point is it'

'It kinda is' she laughs. 'But it's fine really, I can deal with prissy'

'It isn't prissy to be concerned about where you food is sourced' she says, crossing her arms defiantly.

'Uh huh and it's cute that you get so…ermmm.. passionate about it. I like that in a woman'

'Concern for the environment?'

' _Passion'_ she says, in almost a whisper and it sends an involuntary shiver down Piper's spine.

'So what _are_ you doing here?' She says, leaning against Piper's car.

'My friend needed the bathroom'

'Oh, figures…'

'I think she may need psychoanalysis by the time she's finished though' Piper laughs.

'And what about you…what do _you_ need?' she replies, her gaze intense, rooting Piper to the spot.

'I….I….'

'Maybe speech therapy hey kid?' she laughs and it hits her eyes in the most magnificent way, emerald hues lit up against the canvas of the night sky.

'So you didn't tell me your name?'

'My name?'

'Yea, you have got one right?'

'Why do you need my name?'

'Well, I figured, just in case I want to see you again, then I'd need to know your name'

'Oh…' Piper's mind is racing now, she really can't think of anything she'd like more than to see this stranger again. There's just something about her that feels….so familiar, so right and if she tried to explain it to Polly, she would think she was crazy, but she can't shake the strange sensation nonetheless. 'My name's Piper'

'Piper' she repeats as if trying it out, testing to see how it fits.

'And you?'

'Alex' she says offering her hand 'my name's Alex'

Her creamy white skin feels delicious and Piper immediately feels a light fluttering in the pit of her stomach, an indescribable warmth, that she's pretty sure isn't down to the half glass of wine cooler she had before they left for the party. She shudders slightly, a little taken aback by the intensity, but if Alex notices, she doesn't say anything.

'So you feel up to coming inside and helping me grab some beer? Without it, ya know, scarring you for life or something'

'Sure' Piper laughs, 'but what about the car?'

'Try breaking the rules just this once kid, who knows, it might even give you a buzz?'

…

They wander up the aisles aimlessly, talking about nonsense and eventually Alex buys the beer she was looking for. It isn't until they're at the checkout, ready to pay, that Piper remembers she's supposed to be meeting Polly. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees that she's had five missed calls from her friend. 'Shit' she exclaims.

'What's wrong?' Alex asks, juggling the case of beer from one arm to the other.

'My friend, I forgot…she's going to go nuts…'

'She send you an SOS from the bathroom? It all got a little too much for her huh?' Alex laughs.

'I better call her back' Piper replies, hurriedly dialing Polly's number.

It barely rings once before Polly answers it. 'Where in fuck's name have you been?!'

'I ummm… couldn't find you' she looks over at Alex who is grinning profusely.

'Well I'm by the fucking car, freezing my ass off, so can you get back here asap'

'Ok, ok I'm coming'

'And FYI, I'm pretty sure I've caught e-coli or something from the bathroom…'

'I'll see you in a minute Poll' Piper says ending the call.

'Everything ok? Or do we need to call 911?'

'It's fine, I just better get going….'

'Sure? We haven't even seen half the sights, we've not braved the frozen section yet and I have it on good authority that the petit pois are to _die for'_

Piper cannot help but laugh. 'I'm good really' she replies as they walk towards the exit and into the chilly night beyond. 'It's been good to meet you Alex' she says offering her hand.

'Umm, my hands are kinda full kid' she says, holding the case of beer aloft.

'So?'

'Soooo….you can't shake my hand'

'Ok'

'But you can kiss me goodnight'

'What?' Piper says a little taken aback. 'Isn't that a little forward'

'Depends on the kiss'

'I guess so…but I don't kiss on a first date' she smiles.

'Was this a first date? Because if it was, your expectations are awfully low. Maybe next time I'll take you to the recycling centre'

'Real funny' Piper replies blushing a little, 'but I'm still not going to kiss you'

'Yet….'

'You're being presumptuous again…'

'Am I?'

'Yes'

'I guess I'll definitely have to see you again to find out, now won't I?'

'Maybe' Piper replies, trying to bite back a huge grin.

'So I'll meet you outside Whole Foods, tomorrow at 2pm'

'How do you know I'm not busy?'

'I'm pretty sure you'd make a window for me'

'You're really arrogant, you know that right?'

'Bye Piper' she says smiling as she walks towards her car.

'Bye Alex' she replies. By the time she reaches Polly, she's got a big goofy grin plastered across her face.

'Well I'm glad you've got something to feel cheery about' her friend says, looking up from her cell phone. 'What _were_ you doing in there?'

'Nothing much' Piper replies, unlocking the car and sliding in. 'Wal-Mart was just a lot more interesting than I thought'.

'You're weird, you know that Pipes'

'At least I haven't got E-coli' she laughs.

'Jackass, now hurry up, we're beyond late'

But the party is the last thing on Piper's mind. 'Alex' she whispers to herself. She likes the way it sounds.

…

Alex arrives on time and with a Pumpkin in hand.

'What in god's name is that?' Piper says, furrowing her brow in confusion.

'Wow and yesterday evening I thought you seemed reasonably intelligent'

'Only reasonably?'

'Well so far you haven't given me much reason to change my mind' Alex laughs handing her the pumpkin. 'It's a gift'.

'Um…thanks?'

'Don't over do the gratitude there will you, I'm in danger of being overwhelmed'

'I'm sorry' Piper says, examining the object more closely, 'it's just that no one has ever gifted me…a gourd before….'

'You must have dated some pretty unimaginative people in that case' Alex grins. 'You can carve it for Halloween tomorrow'

'I guess' Piper replies, still looking decidedly unconvinced.

'Or chuck it in the trash, depending on how this date goes'.

'Well, it's certainly _different_ so far, I'll give you that' she replies, realising that she's already enjoying herself and they've yet to step out from under the stoop of Whole Foods.

They walk through the market, swerving the crowds, lost in conversation, laughter…each other. Piper stops at a jewelry stall and scoops up a silver necklace with an ornate pendant suspended from it. She glances up and not for the first time, catches Alex staring at her, green eyes immediately darting away when she realises she's been caught out.

'You really need to get better at that…' she laughs.

'I dunno what you mean' Alex replies, feigning interest in a bracelet.

They grab some burritos and beer and sit on a bench under a large maple tree.

'Nice pumpkin' a kid yells as he whizzes by on his bike. They immediately lock eyes and burst into fits of laughter.

The wind whips around them and they watch Autumn leaves catch on a breeze, falling and fluttering; a series of imagined Staccato's. And late afternoon drifts into early evening and soon the buzz of the crowds has died down into a lazy murmur, as the traders begin packing up for the day and the patrons begin their journeys home.

Piper leans over, whispers that she had a nice-time, almost as if she's scared that saying it out loud will jinx it.

'It was the Pumpkin, wasn't it?' Alex says and they both laugh.

'You're an idiot' Piper proclaims. But it feels nice….natural.

And then they kiss. And something shifts, as the world around them dissipates.

And that Halloween marks the beginning of _something._

…

 _ **A/N: So yea, this is a re-post with a new section added to it. You can all thank imissedyourpatronage, who guilt tripped me into re-publishing. I'll leave it to you, to decide if it was worth re-visiting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So maybe I'm mellowing with age? Maybe it's that time of year? Or maybe, just** _ **maybe**_ **, someone has gotten to me. So here is a special Halloween add-on, to what was supposed to be a one shot, written as fluffily as I could manage.**

 **Thoughts always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

Fall has a stealth about it: a tricksy sort of guile. And you can never quite remember when summer has loosened you from its lazy embrace, because it's as though the rusts and gold's of autumn are all you've ever known and the slice of pink on the dusky horizon the only beacon you'll ever need.

She can't quite remember when it _really_ began, only that it _did_ begin. _('_ Post pumpkin' Nichols insists 'and by the way, that was _beyond_ lame, Vause').

But regardless, as beginnings go, it was pretty great.

…

They've drunk the best part of a pitcher of piss poor sangria ( _Nichols told me this place was good!)_ And picked at _some_ of a small plate of cheese.

'Too much will give me nightmares' the blonde insists

'That's if you eat if before bed' Alex says, before she pauses and grins wolfishly, 'unless you're saying…..'

'Let's get the check shall we?'

'Whimp…'

Piper leans across the table, drops her voice to a whisper 'you only got me a pumpkin Vause, don't get ahead of yourself'

Alex grins, 'oh honey, you have no idea'.

…

They walk back through the park, the dew tipped blades of grass, twinkling like fairy lights. And the night is in full bloom: captivating and exciting all at the same time. It's a delicate sort of silence that pervades, gentle and easy, neither of them keen to break it, to snap them out of _this_ spell.

They walk by the pond, pretty refractions bouncing off the icy surface and follow their noses to a stall selling toffee apples. 'I would offer' Alex says, 'but you don't strike me as a toffee apple kind of girl'

Piper laughs. She feels sort of giddy, her blood humming with an electric vibrancy. 'Oh really? So what kind of girl _do_ I strike you as?'

Alex grins 'the night is still young, let's see if we can find out….there's a party across town…..but we can grab a drink first?' she pauses, watching Piper's face for a change in expression, hesitates momentarily before finishing her sentence.

'If you're game that is….' It's jokey, maybe it didn't need to be, but it affords her a protection of sorts.

Kind of.

And even though Piper _knows_ this is going to make her late for Polly's own Halloween party, she finds herself agreeing, following Alex to a bar a brisk walk away from the park, almost skipping to keep up pace. And when Alex grabs her hand, a visceral thrill rips through her, so powerfully that for a moment, she's sure her legs are going to buckle.

But there's something devilishly delicious about it all.

Magical even.

Maybe.

…

The drinks are good and strong (a distinct improvement on earlier) and Piper is already feeling a little warmer by cocktail number two. She watches Alex chat to the barman with a lazy sort of ease, eyes sparkling with an odd kind of freedom and it's a bittersweet pang that she feels, awe, tinged with a slight undercurrent of envy.

But tonight is different. She can feel it already; in the rhythmical ebb and flow of the conversation, in the inviting intensity of Alex's gaze and the raw heat pricking at her own face.

So when Alex offers her 'one for the road', she accepts, feels bolder, orders a Margarita this time. Because…well…why not?

'Isn't it a little cold out for a Margarita?' Alex says, long, slender fingers wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle.

'Well I like to pre-game in style'

'Pre-game?'

'Uh huh'

'What, we in college now?'

'Maybe, you wanna be my prom date?'

'Traditionalist'

Piper gasps in mock horror- 'What a scary thought'

Alex chuckles, 'well it is Halloween'.

…

The moon is high and proud as they seek out a cab, trailing the glinting sidewalks and skipping around puddles. 'You'll like Nichols' Alex says, as she finally hails down an available cab. 'She's good people'. Piper nods, pushing the guilt about Polly to the back of her mind and pointedly ignoring the number of unread messages she now has on her cell.

The cab ride disappears in an inky smudge and they talk a bit more about Alex's friend, until the persistent buzzing of Piper's phone becomes a little too hard to ignore.

'Where's the fire?' Alex grins.

'Oh it's nothing…I'll turn it off' Piper says, fiddling about with the handset.

'Somewhere else you'd rather be?'

'Rather be? No. Should be? Yes'

'Oh? Well now you got me all intrigued..let me guess…secretly married?' she chuckles.

'God no!' Piper replies.

'Run away from the circus? Being sawn in half wasn't your thing?'

'Funny' she says rolling her eyes.

'Fugitive?'

'Shopping at Wal-Mart?'

'Well felons have to eat too don't they?'

'Idiot'

'Well am I getting warm at least?'

'I don't know, are you?' Her grin is wicked.

'Touché, but you know what I mean'

Piper sighs, stares down at her cell. 'My friend, Polly, she's having a party tonight and I'm supposed to be there…..like an hour ago, except…..'

'You're only human kid'

'Asshole'

'And yet you're choosing to bail on your friend's party to be with me'

'Well no one said I had good taste'

'Trust me' Alex says, leaning over, so Piper can feel the warmth of her breath on her cheek, 'it's impeccable'.

…

Nichols is just as crazy as Alex had described, but Piper immediately likes her, because there's no pretense and that's such a welcome change in her world.

And her gentle ribbing of Alex, the drink in Piper's hand and the rippling bass of a song that she vaguely recognises from college, is such a heady mix, that it makes her heart swell in a way that takes her a little by surprise.

And it feels nice.

Better than nice.

Good even.

'You want another drink?' Alex asks. She leans against the wall that Piper has her back pressed against, so the blonde turns to mirror her body language and for a second, unsaid words hang in the air like a fine autumnal mist; trapped in a moment from which neither wishes to escape. 'Should I take the silence as a no?' Alex finally says, snapping the delicate threads, holding them captive.

'I would love to….but'

'But?'

'My friend….'

'Ahhh….Molly….'

'Polly…'

'So I guess we should say goodbye?'

'Well that sounds a little final'

'Does it?'

'Yes, neither one of us is dying…'

'Only from a little heartbreak perhaps'

'Me? Or you?' Piper laughs.

'Let's call it evens. I'll get you a cab'.

…

The wind has picked up now, whipping around their ears with a spiteful fervency. The street has an ethereal glow about it, lit up with jack o'lanterns and pretty lights strewn across house fronts.

'Guess my cab will be here soon…you needn't wait for me, it's cold'

'What and leave you to fend for yourself?'

'Alex, we're in Flatiron district, hardly like it's the Bronx'

'Listen, the trick or treaters are vicious around these parts and don't listen to anyone that tells you otherwise…..'

Piper laughs. It's light and warm and it makes Alex's gut contort in a way she'd long forgotten it could.

'Piper…'

'Hey, my cab's here' she says, before turning back to face Alex. 'Thanks for a great night'

'My pleasure'

'See you around….?'

Alex nods. She knows she should say something, finish the sentence she started at least, but she's not sure how and suddenly the atmosphere has changed, thick with a tumultuous energy.

And then Piper's turned away, walking towards the taxi…..back into the night and it's enough to make Alex realise.

'Hey Piper'

Her head whips around instantly, eyes bright, hopeful. 'Yes?'

'Listen, I don't really do this, I mean it's all new to me….I don't know the rules….'

Piper smiles. But there's silence and Alex's heart is hammering so hard she can feel it reverberating in her throat.

The blonde takes a few steps forward, locking her in a gaze so penetrating, that Alex's is sure it could raise the goddamn dead.

'That's the whole problem isn't it?' Piper replies, the edges of her words softer than cotton candy, 'Rules aren't any fun'.

And then they're kissing. And everything is still.


End file.
